


Frauen mit Macheten sind unwiderstehlich

by Mooskuchen



Series: Pepperony Oneshots [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Minor Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooskuchen/pseuds/Mooskuchen
Summary: AU Zombieapocalypse - Tony wird bei einem Zombieangriff von Pepper gerettet und nimmt sie mit zu seiner Basis. Dabei verliert er sein Herz schneller, als ein Zombie seinen Kopf.





	Frauen mit Macheten sind unwiderstehlich

Zwei von den Viechern lagen schon mit abgeschlagenen Köpfen auf dem Boden, drei standen ihm noch gegenüber. Tony war erschöpft. Er war müde. Er war verletzt. Und er war gerade noch eine halbe Stunde von der Basis entfernt. In den letzten drei Stunden lief doch eigentlich alles gut. Fantastisch sogar. Er hatte es geschafft vier (Vier!) Zombiehorden zu entkommen, beziehungsweise sie vorher zu lokalisieren und zu umgehen. 

Und jetzt das. Fucking fleischfressende Mistfickteile! Tony holte mit seiner Axt aus und schlug dem dritten Zombie damit eine tiefe Kerbe in den Hals. Tief genug, dass dieser ekelhafte grüne Schleim, der nach einiger Zeit das Blut der Infizierten ersetzte, herausgespritzt kam. Aber nicht tief genug, um den Kopf vom Körper zu trennen.  
Tony war auf Mission unterwegs gewesen, um in den Nachbarstädten nach Überlebenden zu suchen und sie eventuell mit zur Basis zu bringen. Er hatte (welch Wunder) keinen Erfolg gehabt. Es waren nur noch wenige Menschen übrig, die nicht zu Zombies geworden oder dem Staat in den Arsch gekrochen waren, um dort einen Platz in einem der militärischen Schutzbunker zu bekommen. 

Zombie Nummer drei setzte zum Angriff an, den Tony zwar abwehren konnte, aber dann nicht schnell genug war, um auch noch Zombie vier auszuweichen. Er konnte es gerade so vermeiden, nicht gebissen zu werden, ging aber zu Boden.

Als dann auch noch Nummer fünf über ihm stand und ein kehliges Röcheln von sich gab, schloss Tony die Augen und hob die Hände schützend vors Gesicht. "Der große Tony Stark, Genie, Milliardär, Playboy, Philanthrop. Stirbt allein im Wald gefressen von einer Horde hirnloser..."

Sein Gemurmel wurde unterbrochen, als er ein dumpfes "Hmpf" zu hören bekam und neben ihm etwas auf dem Boden aufschlug. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand eine Frau über ihm, rote Haare, dreckiges Top, Armeehose und einer mit Zombieblut bespritzten Machete in der Hand. Einen Tritt, zwei Schläge und vier Hiebe später lagen die restlichen Zombies neben Tony auf dem Boden. Alle Köpfe fein säuberlich von den Körpern getrennt, damit auch ja keiner wieder aufstehen konnte.

Die Frau drehte sich, nachdem sie die Umgebung nach weiteren Untoten abgesucht hatte, endlich zu Tony um. Er erwartete, dass sie ihm aufhelfen würde, ihm Fragen stellen würde, ihm die Axt klauen würde, was auch immer. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Sie stand nur da und starrte ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ähm. Hallo wunderschöne Frau, die mir das Leben gerettet hat. Wie geht's?"

"Pepper Potts."

"Was?"

"Mein Name. Pepper Potts."

"Okay, dann hallo wunderschöne Frau Pepper Potts, die mir das Leben gerettet hat."

"Ich glaube ein Danke wäre angebracht."

"Danke."

"Geht doch.". Tony lag immer noch am Boden und starrte zu Pepper hinauf. Er machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen, weswegen sie ihm dann doch noch eine Hand hinhielt, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Als er stand, stellte er fest, dass er seinen Namen noch nicht preisgegeben hatte.

"Ich bin..."

"Tony Stark. Ich weiß. Erstens hast du gerade noch mit dir selbst gesprochen und zweitens kennt in diesem Land wohl jeder den Mann, der dem Militär geholfen hat, die Schutzbunker zu entwerfen. Du warst damals auf jedem Sender zu sehen. Apropos Bunker, ich hätte vermutet, ein Mann mit deinem Status würde es sich dort gut gehen lassen?"

"Ich hatte einen Platz, bis sich herausstellte, dass sie keine Menschen mit Behinderungen und oder Krankheiten hineinlassen, um nur den Leuten Ressourcen zuzuteilen, die diese auch tatsächlich 'verdienen'.", bei dem Wort verdienen zog er ein angewidertes Gesicht, "Ich mag vielleicht ein Egozentriker sein, aber solche Nazilogik unterstütze ich nicht."

Pepper sah ihn daraufhin mit einem seltsam berechnenden Blick an: "Das erklärt, warum du nicht in einem Militärbunkern bist, aber warum bist du allein draußen unterwegs ohne Rückendeckung und mit einer Axt um alles in der Welt."

Tony grinste sie freudestrahlend an: "Meine Repulsorkanone ist leider unterwegs kaputt gegangen und die Axt war das einzige, was ich auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnte. Und auf deine ursprüngliche Frage - meine Basis ist etwa eine halbe Stunde südlich von hier. Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen, Miss Potts, mich dorthin zu begleiten? Dann hätte ich wenigstens eine Überlebende gefunden."

Pepper sah ihn erneut mit strengem Blick an: „Warum sollte ich einem Fremden im Wald trauen? ‚Komm mit in meine zombiesichere Basis‘ klingt verdächtig nach ‚Komm mit, ich habe Süßigkeiten‘.“. 

„Nun, Miss Potts. Wie Sie mir gerade demonstriert haben, können Sie ausgezeichnet mit einer Machete umgehen und haben sowohl das nötige Geschick, wie auch die Kraft, einen Kopf vom Körper zu entfernen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie sich Sorgen machen müssen, mit wem sie unterwegs sind. Ich bin ein Genie, ich weiß wann ich mich mit einer Frau nicht anlegen sollte.“

Noch ein kurzer, prüfender Blick, dann lächelte Pepper zufrieden und nickte. So machten sich beide auf den Weg zur Basis und kamen dabei sowohl zügig wie auch ereignislos voran. Sie mussten zwar den einen oder anderen Zombie umgehen, es kam jedoch nicht erneut zum Kampf.

Bei der Basis angekommen blieb Miss Potts erstaunt stehen und starrte den Zaun an, der mit Kameras, gespickt war und an dem im Abstand von etwa 20 Metern Leitern angebaut waren. "Ist das nicht sehr riskant dort Leitern anzubringen? Zombies sind zwar nicht die besten Kletterer aber mit einer Leiter können sie schon noch umgehen."

"Die Leitern sind mit Scannern ausgestattet, nehmen sie keinen Herzschlag wahr dann stoßen sie Energieschübe ab, die den Zombie abschütteln. Ich war mir erst auch nicht sicher, ob eine Leiter nicht ein großes Sicherheitsproblem darstellt, aber für den Fall, dass sich ein Mensch auf der Flucht schnell retten muss wollte ich nicht riskieren, diese Person erst durch ein großes Haupttor zu leiten. Der Rest des Zaunes ist mit ähnlicher Technik ausgestattet, damit auch dort keine Zombies durchbrechen können."

Die Beiden gingen jedoch nicht über die Leitern hinein, sondern wanderten draußen herum. Sie hatten in unmittelbarer Nähe zur Basis keine Zombies mehr gesehen und waren dementsprechend nicht übervorsichtig. Tony erklärte währenddessen einige der eingebauten Techniken und Abwehrmechanismen. Am Haupttor angekommen, legte er seine Hand auf eine Schaltfläche und eine Tür an der Seite öffnete sich. Nachdem sie hindurch getreten waren und Tony die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen überprüft hatte, nahm er Pepper mit auf einen Rundgang durch die Basis, welche erstaunlich groß war. 

"Wie hast du es geschafft, das alles hier zu bauen?"

"Ich hatte Zeit, Geld und jemanden, der mir während des Aufbaus den Rücken freigehalten hat. Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Rhodey.", mit diesen Worten zeigte Tony auf einen Mann, der ihnen mit einer Kanone in der Hand entgegen kam. "Und das dort hinten sind Jarvis, Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Bruce, Clint und Thor. Und irgendwo müsste auch noch Jane sein.", inzwischen hatten sich alle zu den Neuankömmlingen umgedreht. "Leute, das hier ist Miss Potts, sie hat mir vorhin im Wald den Arsch gerettet."

"Nett sie kennen zu lernen, Miss Potts. Und danke, dass sie ihn heil zurück gebracht haben. Er kann ein ziemlich rücksichtsloser Idiot sein, wenn es um sein eigenes Leben geht. Ansonsten ist er aber ganz in Ordnung", begann Rhodey. 

„Ja, das habe ich auch schon gemerkt.“, stimmte im Pepper schmunzelnd zu und schüttelte ihm die Hand, „Ihr könnt mich Pepper nennen.“. Nach und nach kamen die anderen an, stellten sich ausgiebiger vor und hießen Pepper willkommen.

„Wie kommt es, dass ihr alle so offen seid? Ich habe bisher niemanden getroffen, der sich gefreut hat, neue Leute mit durchfüttern zu müssen.“, erkundigte sich Pepper erstaunt, nachdem die Vorstellungsrunde vorbei war.

„Wir sind keine Fans von den Ansichten, dass Ressourcen gespart und nur für bestimmte Leute genutzt werden sollten. Deswegen sind wir regelmäßig auf Missionen unterwegs um Überlebende zu finden. Wir retten wen wir retten können.“, erklärte Steve mit ernster Miene. Dabei sah er mit traurigem Blick Bucky an, welcher den Blick erwiderte aber nichts weiter dazu sagte.

„Okay, aber warum geht ihr dafür auf Einzelmissionen? Die meisten Überlebenden haben Radiosender eingerichtet um über Funk andere Basen zu finden.“

„Das haben wir versucht. Tony hat sogar unseren Sendemast überarbeitet, damit wir weiter senden können. Aber es kamen keine Reaktionen.“, meinte Steve nachdenklich.

„Wartet, von euch stammt aber nicht die Nachricht mit ‚Hallo liebe Überlebende der Zombieapokalypse. Oder?“, fragte Pepper nach und begann dabei ungläubig den Kopf zu schütteln.

Tony sah sie daraufhin mit einem entrüsteten Gesicht an: „Was ist denn falsch an dem Text?“

„Was falsch daran ist? Erstens, solche Texte müssen so kurz wie möglich gehalten werden, damit Leute, die auf der Flucht sind, sofort alle nötigen Informationen bekommen. Zweitens, sollten auch alle relevanten Infos enthalten sein, wie beispielsweise wo die Basis überhaupt ist. Und drittens, wenn die Nachricht mit einem ‚Liebe Grüße von Tony Stark‘ endet, glaubt jeder, der sie hört, das ganze wäre ein schlechter Scherz. Lass mich den Nachrichtentext umschreiben und am besten auch direkt als Dauerschleife aufnehmen. Frauenstimmen wirken beruhigender und sorgen dafür, dass auch junge Mädchen keine Angst davor haben, in irgendeine Männerdomäne zu stolpern. Wo kann ich arbeiten?“, während ihres Monologes hatte sich Peppers Stimme von leicht genervt zu hundertprozentig professionell geändert.

„Dort hinten, ich zeig es dir.“, bot Natasha ihr an und zog Pepper am Arm in Richtung eines kleinen Häuschens.

„Wo auch immer du die aufgetrieben hast, du solltest dort öfter hingehen.“, meinte Bucky lachend und ging davon um der Arbeit nachzugehen, die er beim Eintreffen von Pepper zurückgelassen hatte. Dabei drehte er sich noch kurz um, damit er Tony noch zurufen konnte: „Ach und Tony, du solltest aufhören Herzchenaugen in ihre Richtung zu machen. Eine Frau wie siefrisst dich bei lebendigem Leib!“

Tony, der sich schon auf dem Weg zum Sendemast gemacht hatte um diesen wieder zu aktivieren grinste bei diesen Worten nur. „Bei einer Frau wie ihr, werde ich doch gerne gefressen.“


End file.
